Hive queen (strip mine)
The hive queen, commonly shortened to just the queen, (in this context as it refers to the specimen at the strip mine), and referred to as hive queen 2 in-game, is the second hive queen boss fought in Daxter. As its name would suggest, it is encountered at the strip mine, during the mission "Defeat hive queen". Daxter lured the metal bug into a trap set by the Miner in the mission "Smash the hives". Characteristics Due to its size, this hive queen may easily be mistaken as a member of the metal bug parent species, the metal heads. It resembles a large wasp with two wings, but with four legs and bulky armor, some segments colored a dark orange and some colored dark gray. It has a large, detachable abdomen which serves as an egg sac, capable of spawning other metal bugs. Between the armored segments of her abdomen are glowing purple segments which appear to be fuming with dark eco. Typical to the metal head species, she has two yellow, primary eyes on either side of her head and two smaller, beady yellow eyes beneath those. The skull gem is housed on the underside of her thorax. Boss fight Phase 1 Similar to the ''Altum sonatur'' queen, Daxter must first damage the egg sac three times before the queen reveals herself. Hitting it once causes it spawn metal bug eggs, which hatch into flankers and metal klaws, all of which are easily dispatched with the flamethrower attachment. After repeating this the third time, the rest of the queen will swoop in and recombine with her egg sac. Phase 2 Now she will fly up and proceed to burrow into one of the three holes present at the edges of the area, after which she will spew forth a massive dark eco beam and sweep it across the arena floor. It can be dodged with the pressure boost attachment, but it is easier to simply move behind her in advance as she cannot turn around or attack behind her. From here, hit her with the flamethrower or the ultrasonic attachment, causing her to fly up and hover in mid-air temporarily. You can then use the ultrasonic attachment to easily deal damage to her (though the electric bug swatter also works). Beware, soon enough she will plunge back down and deal damage directly around her in a small area. After eight hits, the next phase starts. Phase 3 Once again she will fly up and this time move to a vertical position on the wall surrounding the area, facing directly down. Her head is vulnerable to the ultrasonic attachment, but beware as her egg sac will quickly begin spawning very fast and tiny bugs that explode on contact. Shoot her before she can do so, causing her to land in the middle of the area and become open to attacks. If you fail her to damage her enough she will repeat this, as before the ultrasonic weapon remains the recommended weapon. Phase 4 Very little changes during the last part of the fight, instead she will return to using either her attack pattern from phase 2 or 3, but as she flies away to a suitable position will spawn three eggs that hatch into termites. At this point a fully loaded spray gun is more than capable of unloading enough ultrasonic blasts at once to finish it off. References Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Daxter Category:Metal Bugs